


The Lodger

by tashalou94



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Pining Arthur, Pining Merlin, Responsibility
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashalou94/pseuds/tashalou94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 21, Arthur feels that travelling with his family on holiday is not the norm, and wants to take an adventure on his own. At the same time, Arthur is an immature university student who doesn't know the meaning of responsibility. At a family meeting, Arthur somehow convinces his parents to allow him to travel alone. Not knowing where exactly he's going or what he's doing, Arthur has to learn the true meaning of responsibility and the value of money, but how long will Arthur cope for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I originally begun to post this on LiveJournal, but it's easier to post it here.

As always hesitant as they were, for two decades Uther and Ygraine Pendragon had their hands full raising children. Firstly there was Morgause, their first adopted daughter. She wasn't the problem. Morgause having gone to university, now gaining a career as a lawyer, married to a wealthy accountant and their first child was on the way. Then there was Morgana, the younger of the two females. Still a college student, Morgana was doing rather well in her studies. She was evil in her own way, but deep down she knew right from wrong. On the other hand, there was Arthur, their only son and heir to Uther's company, Pendragon Cooperative Industries, that's if by the time he's gained a degree - if he ever finishes it - he's gained his independence and maturity.  
  
Not that Arthur had dropped out of university. At 21, Arthur had not long begun his second year, having taken a break in between college and university in order to work for his father, beginning to learn the ropes of the trade. A few years in and Arthur still don't know what his father actually sold, not that he really cared. You'd think as a Business and Finance student, he'd know the true value of money, well, you're wrong on that. According to Arthur, money grew on trees.  
  
It wasn't less than a week ago when Arthur was carelessly working on an assignment in his bedroom when he knocked the glass of coke, causing the liquid to spill all over the keyboard of his MacBook Air. Thankfully having backed up his work beforehand, the only thing that needing replacing was his laptop, much to his father's annoyance. It was this next particular incident where Arthur would lose the rails, a holiday would be planned, and Arthur would truly learn over the forthcoming festive period the true meaning of responsibility.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur comes home from a late night out.

5:30am, still no car and still no sign of him. Ygraine had not long given up on sleeping and had taken to working in their study on her next novel. Uther on the other hand was downstairs, completing some research, more importantly his next extravagant destination that the family ventured to each year. Last year, Uther had the four spending a week in Majorca for Christmas. This year's plan was Adelaide.  
  
It would be two hours later when an over-caffeine-buzzed Leon would return his minion to the Pendragon's. Uther's eyes were forcing themselves open when the familiar Ford Mondeo pulled up on the driveway, parking just behind Uther's Audi S5. Leon climbed out of the drivers seat, bustling over to open the passenger door. Pulling Arthur's legs out, Arthur immediately toppled forward and retched the remainder of whatever he'd guzzled the night before. The stench didn't help matters, Mrs Matheson of next door constantly complaining of the smell of tequila and vomit.  
  
Shoving a hand through his hair, ruffling the blond mop to a point where it appeared as if Arthur had been dragged back and forth through a hedge, Arthur clutched onto Leon, Leon closing the door and locking the car, desperate for a warm bed and to get this sodden, hungover student away for a while. Ringing the bell, Uther scrambled to get up, shuffling over to the front door, noticing the state of his son he'd opened it. Leon was forcing a grin, obviously ticked off.  
  
"Mr Pendragon, I present to you in person, your son."  
  
Whilst Arthur was suffering the hangover, he was known to be easily ticked off when things didn't go his way. Some would call him a spoilt brat. Arthur shivered from the snap of cold air that blew in their direction. "Leon, will you shut the fuck up, I've got a stonker of a migraine?"

Leon shoved Arthur towards Uther, who beckoned Morgana to drag him upstairs and get him into the bathtub. All means of torture were encouraged on this special occasion, anything to knock the realism into his brain. Arthur grumbled as Morgana and Ygraine hauled him up the stairs. Ygraine turning the taps on. Uther turned back to Leon. "I do apologise, Leon. We hadn't the slightest idea that Arthur had gone out last night. We clearly forbade him to, regarding the essay he's meant to write over the Easter break. What he needs is a reality check."  
  
"Rehab more like." Agreeing, Leon handed over Arthur's car keys, Uther dropping them into his dressing gown pocket. Leon and Uther then shook hands and Leon set on foot back towards the curb, where Lancelot had come to the house to give Leon a lift home. For now, due to exhaustion, this incident could slide, but Arthur wasn't completely off the hook.

 

A good seven hours later...

Black coffee and a need for painkillers would lead Arthur downstairs. Passing the front room, heading towards their modernised kitchen, Arthur went hunting for the paracetamol. Whilst asleep, Morgana and Ygraine had gone through the trouble of hiding Arthur's most precious items. His car keys for example had been locked away in Morgana's jewellery box, a place where Arthur dared not to wander.  
  
Arthur was also a keen smoker, a roguish lad called Cedric getting him hooked on them at college. Although not a chain smoker, Arthur usually went through a good six cigarettes during the day, Ygraine gradually getting the young lad onto nicotine patches. As another priority, his pack of cigarettes had been buried at the bottom of his mother's underwear drawer. Save for one bottle, all the alcohol had been removed well out of sight. The final bottle had been deliberately left on the kitchen counter, the bottle two-thirds full. Leaning against the counter, sipping on some water, downing the two pills. Arthur eyes immediately came into contact with the bottle. Shakily dropping the glass of water on the kitchen counter near the sink, his hands fumbled about with the bottle, trying to get the cap off. Grabbing a wine glass from one of the top cupboards, Morgana and Uther watched from the ding room Arthur attempting to down another drink. Uther was about to stop the lad suffering from alcohol poisoning when Morgana raised her hand, Uther coming to half just before he reached the kitchen archway. "It's alright father, I've been busy. It's non-alcoholic, and I've added a special ingredient to it. You'll see." Suspicious, Uther waited for the reaction.  
  
What Arthur thought was red wine was actually a cheap copy of grape juice in an old wine bottle, Morgana having washed out the bottle earlier on. The other ingredient that Arthur couldn't stomach to save his life was cranberry juice, the secret ingredient to Morgana's concoction. Taking a gulp, the taste of cranberry immediately touched Arthur's taste buds. Arthur forcefully placed the glass onto the counter, removing the washing up bowl in the sink to spit the contents out, choking. Tipping the rest of the contents from the glass, Arthur made do with the remaining water, downing the rest of the glass. Using his hand to wipe his face, Arthur glared at his sister, who was hysterically chortling at the dining table. Uther barely remained to keep a straight face, knowing the seriousness of his son's addiction.  
  
Arthur growled at Morgana as he made his way into the dining room, his index finger pointing at his younger sibling. "You.You did this."  
  
He was faced with a wide grin, Morgana gleaming at the success of her prank. "Naturally, you alcoholic moron. You know you're going to kill yourself doing this. It's a good thing that dad doesn't know about the girl you supposedly shagged last night, having unprotected sex."  
  
Arthur immediately went pale, meeting Uther's furious reaction. "You did what?"  
  
Arthur however was more concerned on how Morgana knew of such information. "You... how the fuck do you know that?"  
  
"Enough of the swearing, Arthur!!"  
  
"Lance told me, and you know he's telling the truth because you very well know Lance doesn't drink or lie."  
  
"Ah crap!!"  
  
"Was she drunk as well?"  
  
"I think so, yes."  
  
"Well, as long as we don't end up with whoever you've impregnated at the door asking what you're going to do with the baby then you're fine, but Arthur you can't keep going on like this. This has got to stop."  
  
But Arthur was more concerned about himself for the time being, and he knew something else was being hidden. "Where are my cigarettes? I'm longing for a fag."  
  
Morgana simply shrugged. "Beats me, why would I know?" Morgana then shuddered from the idea of having cigarettes in her possession, never mind smoking one. "You know I won't touch them things."  
  
Uther added simplicity to the comment, hopefully his son getting the message. "You've run out."  
  
"Oh god, more money going out of the window. I'm sure there's a hole in my wallet." Uther rolled his eyes, knowing the feeling. Arthur pointed to the now empty glass left on the dining table. "I left my car keys on here."  
  
Morgana clearly loved the success of her plan. "Leon drove you home, Arthur. And no, you don't have your wallet either. Basically, you're stuffed for tonight. No fags, no alcohol, no car and no money."  
  
Annoyed, he turned to his dad. "Ah shit, dad, can I borrow a tenner?"  
  
"No, because you still owe me 40 quid for the last three boxes." Arthur didn't actually owe him £40, only £15, but the idea of making the fee much higher would continue the success of their plan."  
  
"Ah fuck!"  
  
Uther grew more furious as Arthur continued to swear. "Arthur!"  
  
Morgana went into the kitchen, scanning the cupboards to retrieve the box of nicotine patches, soon returning to the dining room once she had the box in her possession. "You know, you're always free to try one of these nicotine patches. Might do you some good, especially since you're skint." Arthur snatched the box from Morgana, taking a handful. Placing the box on the table, Arthur ripped one of the packages open and applied one to his arm. "I think I'll need three." Arthur then thought about his phone. "What about my phone? Is that here?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you managed to bring one item home, well done. But it's got no credit." This was another lie Morgana had made up, Arthur continuing to take her word for it.  
  
"Just great, isn't it?" Arthur slurred as he left the dining room towards the stairs. "What am I supposed to do now?"  
  
"Your essay."  
  
Arthur made a show of himself. "Yeah right, not when I'm like this."  
  
Uther grinned at his next plan, knowing Arthur wasn't in the mood. "Fine, holiday planning then." Uther grinned as he took one of Arthur's arms, pulling him back into the front room to be met with Uther's laptop, Arthur groaning the entire way, Morgana hopping up and down with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther calls the family together to plan their next holiday. Arthur has already made a plan of his own.

Uther gathered the family together for a family meeting, making sure to grab his laptop from the living room. In the dining room, Uther claimed the chair at the foot of the table, the remainder of the family gathering round. Uther addressed the three, giving them the option to decide on the destination for their holiday. Although he would prefer spending their Christmas in Adelaide rather than Gibraltar, it was only fair to base the holiday on the vote majority. Uther held up a piece of scrap paper containing the two destinations. "This year's options. Adelaide or Gibraltar." He first turned to his wife.  
  
"I don't mind, it's mostly the kids' decision."  
  
"Morgana?"  
  
"Australia would be better, considering that if we went there for our summer, we'd be experiencing the snow. We could easily visit Gibraltar for our summer holiday."  
  
"Okay, 1-0 to Adelaide. Arthur?"  
  
Arthur lounged in his chair, listening away. Arthur had already come up with a destination of his own. Whether he'd able to persuade his parents was another question. "Neither."  
  
Uther was surprised, considering that he thought Arthur fancied a warm location over the snow and freezing temperatures of Albion. Still, as a father, he would always consider other options. "Oh, and what did you have in mind?"  
  
Arthur sat up and cleared his throat. Uther and Ygraine eyed each other, having an idea that Arthur had come up with one of his spontaneous, extravagant plans. "Two things. One, a cold location, somewhere in the country where we can actually enjoy Christmas for what it is. Two, I'm sick of doing this family holiday thing. I would like to go somewhere on my own. At 21, I think I should be allowed."  
  
Ygraine was outraged, flicking her gaze between Arthur and Uther, looking for support. "No way! You're far too incapable."  
  
Uther lowered his tone, hoping to reason with Arthur. "Arthur, as much as I respect your decision, I'm sick of the cold weather and suffering from the flu. This is why I encourage warmer locations. Also, like your mother says, you're far too incapable of looking after yourself, wait, never mind." Uther cut himself off, his eyebrow raising. He had an idea, and an idea could be transformed into a plan. Ygraine and Morgana also noticed this, Morgana questioning her father. "What is it, dad?"  
  
"No, Arthur, this is actually a good idea."  
  
Ygraine was surprised, as was Arthur, both glaring at Uther in shock. Morgana remained neutral, a sly grin forming for one of her dad's bonkers plans. You can see where her deviousness comes from. "It is?"  
  
"Yes, where did you have in mind of spending your Christmas, Arthur?"  
  
"Caerleon, I know Wales doesn't really get snow, but it's cold enough."  
  
"And you're planning to drive down there?"  
  
"No, you know I won't touch the motorways. I've done some research and I can get a plane up there." Uther noticed Arthur hadn't properly done his research, but he wasn't going to say anything, wanting to see where this idea would take him. Ygraine kept a straight face. Morgana on the other hand was holding in her laughter, Uther nudging her foot under the table, reminding her to keep quiet.  
  
Uther continued to devise his plan, Ygraine nodding in agreement. "Well, you do realise that if you do plan to venture on a trip alone, you will be planning this on your own, including flights and money for hotels or inn's?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Uther reflected on the discussion and come to a decision. "Right, providing that I give you £500 and you put the rest of the money together yourself, your challenge is to prove to me and your mother that you can be a responsible adult. At 21, I think it's about time you learned."  
  
"And if I fail?"  
  
"Well, let's put it this way. Morgana can easily come up with forms of torture. I'm sure you'll enjoy that." Morgana grinned like an oaf in her devilish way, Arthur huffing when Morgana was already thinking of possible punishments.  
  
"Right," was all Arthur could say.  
  
"Right, well, you better get planning then." Arthur shuffled out of his chair, tucking it back under the table and left the dining room. Ygraine still wasn't completely confident in the plan. "Wait, you're letting our inexperienced son do something like this?"  
  
"Yes, because this is what I had in mind. This will teach him how to be a responsible adult, knowing that he's not got family to get him out of trouble. It will also teach him the true value of money." Ygraine sighed, admitting defeat. Arthur had reached the stairs, allowing Morgana to burst into fits of laughter. "Bloody heck, he's going to have fun. He's hopeless when it comes to geography."  
  
"Okay Morgana, I think that's enough." Morgana calmed down, allowing the holiday planning to continue. "So, everyone okay for Adelaide?" Morgana and Ygraine nodded in mutual agreement. "Adelaide it is then. Family meeting over."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's adventure begins, where he more or less buggers it up before it's even begun. Thankfully there are things known as friendly staff.

21st December  
Arthur had already departed from his family at Camelot Airport, Ygraine reminding him whether he'd got the correct load of luggage and whether he had enough money, used to her motherly methods and concerns. Uther had to remind her that he's a man now, and this is his challenge. If she kept badgering him, then she was aiding him in his challenge, which would ruin the set task.  
  
Grumbling about the time it took for boarding to begin, Arthur eating a chocolate bar as he watched planes from outside, Arthur hesitantly got in line with the other passengers. The information was provided that he would have to make a change to get to his destination. But Arthur had already buggered up, not realising this until he arrived at his destination a good five hours later, through having to wait for the second plane.  
  
He was on the second plane when he realised how dinky the aircraft was, only around 50 people on the plane, staff included. He also realised that to get to Caerleon he would only need one plane to get there, getting off at Cardiff and then getting the train to Caerleon, thanks to asking the passenger next to him. So where was he going? For one it was cold, Arthur using his winter coat to try and keep warm, his headphones blasting out the latest tunes. He'd already noted that there was a variety of accents amongst the passengers and staff, some of which he'd never come across before.  
  
Arriving at the airport, which resembled more of a deserted bus station than an airport, he looked out at the windows once he'd been permitted entry. The first thing he noticed was a small harbour. Hold on a minute, Caerleon didn't have a harbour. Also, with the two combined, he must be either on a Welsh island or somewhere completely outside Wales. A small shop selling items was nearby, where Arthur noticed the currently was in pound sterling. So at least he was still in the UK. The place should be bustling about with people. Instead, there was a small handful of airport staff and a few tourists. Most of them were speaking a language that Arthur couldn't understand, but also in a dialect that certainly wasn't Welsh. He knew that Welsh was a difficult language to learn and understand, but he was sure that he wasn't in Wales. Noticing a member of staff finishing checking over a family's passports, allowing them entry, Arthur went over in need for information.  
  
To begin with, she spoke in her own tongue. Arthur could only reply with "What? Speak English!"  
  
The female, who went by the name of Fiona, then spoke in English, allowing Arthur to understand. Her dialect was peculiar, something of Scottish origin but only recognised regionally.  "Oh, you're English, I'm ever so sorry. Can I help you, sir?"  
  
Arthur shuffled about, lightly scratching the back of his neck, wondering how to admit he'd buggered up. "Yeah, er, can you tell me where I am?"  
  
"You're at Heida Airport, sir."  
  
"Heida, where is Heida? Sorry, are you Scottish? You sound Scottish, but your accent is not Scot Scottish. You know, the type that you'd usually hear?"  
  
"I'm a Scot, yes. We prefer to call ourselves Moran's though. Basically, you're on the isle of Mora. It's a remote island north-east of the Scottish Mainland. Not too far from the Shetland Islands."  
  
"Oh shit," Arthur whispered.  
  
"Is there something wrong, sir?" Arthur was lost, not knowing what to do next. His hands immediately went to his face, rubbing at the skin and through his hair. This was his challenge and he'd already buggered it up. Not knowing of any other options, he came up with the first solution. Going home. He turned back to Fiona, who patiently waited for a response. "Yeah, actually, there is something wrong. I've just come off that dinky plane out there." Arthur cursed, pointing at the plane that was heading elsewhere.  
  
"You've come from Glasgow?"  
  
"Glasgow?"  
  
"Yes. Where have you come from?"  
  
"Camelot Airport."  
  
"Yes, so, hold on, let me check." Fiona typed some notes into her computer and made a search, Arthur leaning against the desk. "Right, so you've travelled from Camelot to Glasgow. From Glasgow you've come here. Why, where were you originally intending to go?"  
  
"I thought I was in Cardiff! Originally, I was meant to travel to Caerleon." Arthur came up with his next plan. "Can you tell me when the next flight is to get back to Glasgow?"  
  
Fiona didn't need to check to be able to tell Arthur the news. "I'm afraid that was the last flight of the year. We won't have another now until January 4th. The same goes for ferries. The last one came over an hour ago and the next won't depart until the same day."  
  
Arthur pulled at his own hair, frustrated. "Great! That's all I bloody need! I'm stuck on the most remote island in the whole of Albion, I've hardly got any money to afford to stay here until January, and I have to complete this sodden challenge of my father's to prove that I'm a responsible adult!!" Although Fiona should scurry Arthur away, it was Christmas and the poor, young man had nowhere to go. She was due to finish work within 30 minutes and he needed somewhere to stay for the few weeks. She tapped Arthur's shoulder to grab his attention, Arthur staring back at her with red eyes. He'd been crying. "You know, I have a friend who owns an inn in Acestir. He's looking for a new employee due to the Christmas demand. I say Christmas demand because it's one of the only areas of accommodation on the island and they're usually busy. I'm sure given the circumstances, something can be arranged. Do you want me to give him a call to see if he'll take you on?"  
  
Arthur looked back at her with desperation and hope. "Please. Anything so I can get back home." Fiona picked up the phone and dialled the number. Chatting away, she handed over the phone to Arthur. "He wants to speak to you."  
  
Arthur answered with nervousness and hesitation. "Hello?"  
  
On the other end of the phone, spoke an old, worn down man with a strong Scottish accent. "Hello, Fiona has told me about your situation, and I think I could help you. We're in need of an extra staff member at the inn, and if you accept the offer, you'll be paid. Being Christmas, the wage is higher. The money will help you to get back home. Now, tell me, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Arthur Pendragon. I'm 21, sir."  
  
"Okay, can you cook and clean and serve people?"  
  
"I'm not very good but I can try."  
  
"We'll find you something. Right, Fiona is going to give you a lift to Whitmore House, which is the inn. The majority of people working here are near enough your age, anyway. A room will be set up for you, which I'll greet you when you arrive."  
  
"Thank you ever so much."  
  
"You're most welcome. Just one question, where are your parents?"  
  
"Over in Adelaide, Australia. My sister is also with them." Arthur ended the call, handing the phone back to Fiona, Within forty minutes, Arthur was being driven to Whitmore House.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur arrives at Whitmore House, but not everyone takes a liking to him. Merlin is given some responsibility of his own.

Ending the call, Gaius left his office to round up the staff members. Whitmore House already had a family staying there, the family having arrived two days earlier. Getting on near-enough 5pm, thus meaning dinner, the staff would soon be checking in the rest of the families and providing them with food, not to mention them gathering around the table for food.

Gwen, the head-maid, went around the two upper floors, making sure the rooms were ready. “Merlin, I need you to prepare room 204.” There were seven rooms to each floor, four containing double beds, and three containing singles. The Rathbone family had already taken Rooms 101 and 105, leaving the staff less work to do. The top floor was home to the staff. Gaius lived in the annexe down the path from the main house, allowing him to be nearby in case of problems, but nevertheless he still completed his activities and dined with the rest of the staff at the head of the table, Merlin and Gwen on either side.

 

Collecting a sheet, duvet cover and a couple of pillowcases, Merlin carried the items upstairs along with the key. Unlocking the door, Merlin set to work. On the floor below, Gaius went in search for Merlin, asking around for his grandson. Climbing the stairs and passing room 204, he found Merlin at war, struggling to get the duvet cover on. “Merlin?”

Trying to turn to face his grandfather, Merlin became tangled in the duvet and slipped. Landing awkwardly, he glanced up at his grandfather with a grin. “Yes?”

“I need you to prepare a bedroom upstairs.”

Merlin immediately went to correct his grandfather. “We’re on the second floor.”

“I know. We have a new employee arriving in a matter of minutes and a room needs preparing for him.”

“But I have-“

“Duties to perform Merlin,” Gaius ended his sentence, cutting Merlin off. “Once you have a bed prepared for him, I’ll need you downstairs for a talk.”

“Does this involve the new employee?”

“Yes. Now hop to it, the bed isn’t going to made itself.” Groaning, Gaius left Merlin tangled in the duvet, Lancelot walking past and noticing Merlin, the older man giving Merlin a hand to get back up on his feet. “Having fun?”

“No, not really. I have this bed to make along with another bed for a supposed new employee. Do you know anything on the matter?”

“Nope, not a word.”

“Do I have to do everything around here?”

“Well, I’m sure one with such talents can easily find a way around this situation.” Lancelot smirked as he patted Merlin’s shoulder, giving Merlin the instinct to use his magic. Rolling his eyes, Merlin focused on the duvet cover as he used his magic to make the bed, his irises golden, Lancelot watching from the door. With the bed made, Merlin turned for approval.

“What do you think?”

“Not bad, now onto the next one.” Lancelot left Merlin to lock up the room, Merlin taking the key back to the reception before claiming the final staff key from the drawer behind the desk. On his way, he picked up a sheet for a single bed along with its respective duvet cover and two pillowcases before making his way downstairs.

 

 

Whitmore House’s view from the exterior was something of a 19th Century Mansion. But unlike one where you had the servant’s quarters on the lower floor and the family and guests on the upper floors, this was of a three-storey house. The house had belonged to the Kerr family, built by Andrew Kerr in 1891. Since then, the house has been passed down from generation to generation. The idea for using the house as an inn formed in 1957 when tourism was on the up, the inn opening on 2nd January that year through James Kerr and his wife Gladys, Gaius’ parents. Initially, Balinor, Merlin’s father, would have been heir to the inn, but following his death in 2008 and Gaius’ daughter Hunith giving up her place as rightful heir allowed Merlin be heir of the property. Gates protected the property, allowing a path to drive up to the main house from the road. Behind the house is a small patch of ground, which now serves as the car park. Grassland surrounds the house, allowing the guests to walk among the gardens or to venture out across the island of Mora for recreational activities.

Pulling up in front of the main house, Fiona helped Arthur get his suitcase out of the boot. Arthur’s eyes glanced across the building, which he immediately noticed that the house could do with patching up, the windows needing to be upgraded and for the outside to be re-painted. Fiona admired the house, having been a frequent guest throughout her childhood. Closing the boot, she took Arthur his items. “So, what do you think?”

“It’s not bad, but it could be better.”

“You don’t understand true beauty, Mr Pendragon.” Fiona handed Arthur his items, Arthur looking at them suspiciously.“Well, I’m not going to carry them, and no one else here will. Remember Arthur, you’re staff now, so you’re expected to serve people, not have people serve you.” Rolling his eyes, he continued down the path, waving to Fiona as she got back in her car and drove off, leaving Arthur on his own. Next to the window where the sign registered there was vacancies, Arthur opened the front door. Hauling his luggage in, he found the interior to be much smaller than it appeared on the exterior. The floors were wooden, and the wallpaper was something of a design in magnolia that you’d usually find in your grandmother’s front room, basically in Arthur’s eyes, out of date. There was also a cold sense in the air, or Arthur just wasn’t used to the colder temperatures comparing with Camelot. But the place was at least lively. Chatter could be heard from the front room, meaning that there were already guests at the inn, supposedly this was the front room. Employees were scurrying about the house, completing duties. What Arthur wasn’t to notice was a hesitant Merlin coming down the stairs carrying items, where his view was blocked. Arthur was too busy to notice Merlin approaching him when Merlin collided with Arthur’s suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. Trying to grab Merlin to balance himself, Merlin couldn’t retain his balance and so henceforth collided into Arthur, sending the pair to the floor, Merlin landing on top of Arthur.

Landing on his back with a grunt, Merlin’s voice going high-pitched from the position he landed atop of Arthur, Arthur glanced up at the young man, but wasn’t hesitant to move, Arthur studying his features, his hands on Merlin’s biceps. “You… idiot!”

“You were in my way! What are you even doing in front of the stairs anyway?”

“I was having a look around, see what I’ve got to work with.” It was clear that this was to turn into a conversation, but Merlin also wasn’t hesitant to move either, regardless of how awkward they looked to anyone who should pass them.

Merlin dipped down closer to Arthur, keeping the conversation private. “And what do you think?”

“I don’t know, I’ve only seen the outside exterior and the lobby, but the outside definitely needs work. The paint is fading and the windows are on their way out. The grass needs trimming and the gates also need a paint job.”

“Oi! I asked for an opinion, not a critical review!”

“And you just got one.”

“Look sir, if you want to complain about my lovely house, how about you write it down on a piece of paper, scrunch it up, throw it away and shut your face?”

“Haven’t you got a job to do?”

“Well, yes.”

“So why aren’t you doing it rather than straddling me? Heck I walk in and I get free complimentary men to my satisfaction,” Arthur noted with a smug grin, his fingers trailing down Merlin’s arms. Merlin wasn’t moving because Merlin clearly didn’t want to move. The warm body heat radiating off Arthur drew Merlin in, not to mention that he was much enthralled in Arthur’s features, particularly his eyes, strong jawline, mop of blond hair that seemed fluffy to the touch along with his devilish smirk. Okay, so pretty much everything that was currently naked and on show to Merlin’s eye. Merlin however couldn’t answer the question, so instead he got off Arthur, giving him a hand to get back up onto two feet. Merlin then went behind the desk to check Arthur in, not knowing that he was the new employee.

“Name?” Merlin asked as he checked the reservation book.

“Pendragon, Arthur.” Merlin flipped through the reservations, confused to finding no name.

“I’m afraid we don’t have a reservation under that name.” Gaius, who approached the foot of the stairs, coming out of his office, cut off Merlin and Arthur. “That’s because he’s not a guest. He’s our new employee.” Merlin gawped at the response, Arthur delighted to see such a reaction.

“Gaius Kerr.”

“Arthur Pendragon!” Gaius replied as they shook hands, Merlin leaning against the desk, bemused. “Employee? Him?” Merlin noted as he pointed directly at Arthur. “He’s an employee?”

“Yes, Merlin, he is, and that is what I wanted to speak to you about.”

“What do you mean?”

“Arthur’s new to the business. He has a certain reason for taking on this experience and needs a guiding hand, so on your behalf I’ve volunteered you to be his mentor.” By now Arthur was laughing. “Unbelievable, how could you?”

“Well, you’ve got to become manager at some point, so this is experience for you as well.” Merlin groaned as he fished through the drawer for the key, handing it to Arthur, the slight brush of fingertips certainly not causing Arthur or Merlin to shudder. Gaius continued bossing around his grandson. “Have you done up Arthur’s room yet?”

“No! I’ve just come down the stairs to grab the key to Arthur’s room when I collided into him. He was blocking my path.”

Gaius tittered at Merlin. “I don’t know. Well, you better get on with it. Dinner is at 7. Arthur, you will start your duties tomorrow morning. Merlin will set out your tasks. Now, if you excuse me, I must attend to the arriving families.” Gaius went to greet the new arrivals. Arthur looked at his suitcase, Merlin smirking on the next part, grabbing the items from the floor.

“What?” Arthur asked, tracing Merlin’s grin.

Merlin eyed the suitcase, his focus soon switching back to Arthur. “You’re going to have fun carrying that.”

“Why?”

“Staff quarters are on top floor, meaning third floor.” Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin left him to deal with his luggage, Merlin having seized the key from Arthur’s grasp.

When Arthur finally made his way to the top floor (primarily thanks to a tall, muscular bloke called Percival) and to his room, 303, Merlin had used his magic to do up the double bed. Arthur wheeled his suitcase in, taking note of the room. “You’re lucky enough to have a double bed. Freya and Mithian share a room, which leaves this room empty, the two being cousins. Anyway, I’ll leave you to it. Like Gaius said, dinner shall be at 7. This allows Percival and Freya to finish catering for the guests. Thankfully tonight it’s just leek and potato soup with bread rolls. Not sure what we’re getting.” Merlin left Arthur to unpack, sneaking a quick peak at Arthur’s arse. Why should Merlin care? He had more important matters to attend to, but it was such a fine arse and Merlin couldn’t resist.

 

Checking in Mr and Mrs Moore before dinner, Arthur held onto the bannister as he slid down, slowing down near the bottom. Unhooking himself from it, he noticed the Moore’s had quite a bit of luggage to carry. As Merlin was his trusted mentor, well, mentor Merlin had ideas. “Just the man I needed. Arthur, won’t you be so kind to help carry Mr and Mrs Moore’s luggage upstairs?”

Arthur forced a convincing grin, grabbing the suitcase. “Of course.” The couple, who were roughly in their mid-forties, grabbed a bag each and set off, leaving Arthur with the suitcase. “What room?”

“202.” Arthur glared at Merlin as he approached the stairs, leaving Merlin to carry on. It wouldn’t be long before Arthur was back at the desk, Merlin closing the book and placing items away.

On his knees behind the desk, Arthur pressed the bell, wanting attention. “I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Merlin, how could you?” Merlin immediately glanced up, Arthur failing to hide his grin. “You said tomorrow I start.” Merlin got up from the floor to lean into the desk, focusing his attention on Arthur.

“No, let’s get this right. Gaius said you started tomorrow. Well, I’m not Gaius, and I’m in charge of you, so my rules.”

“Ugh, you’re so insufferable.”

“Do you want add that to the complaints list?” Arthur lightly shoved Merlin in the shoulder. “No, but there is something else I want to add.”

“Go on.”

“First of all, why is there no heating in my room? Secondly, where is the bar? Three, where are the available areas to have a fag? Four, where is the nearest post office or shop? Five, why does the wallpaper come from 1936?” This one was going to be hard to work with, Merlin could tell. Merlin found answers to his questions.

“One, have you bothered turning the radiator on?”

Arthur’s face fell flat. “I presumed that the heating would be on in all of the rooms?”

“Well, everyone except yours. We- I wasn’t expecting that room to be used, so if you’re cold turn the heating on. You know, you turn the dial at the bottom-“

“I’m not stupid, Merlin.”

“Sure, I believe you. Okay, so continuing on. Two, there’s no bar. You want alcohol? Too bad. The alcohol is reserved for the guests only. Employees don’t drink because we don’t have the time to get drunk. We get a glass of wine on Christmas Day and New Year’s Eve, that’s it. I see you’re also a smoker, well, again, too bad. Gwaine’s also a smoker and he’s been here two years now. He’ll tell you where cigarettes are available. But I can assure you that you’ll soon cut down. Nicotine patches are most required. As for the wallpaper, we redecorated two years ago so don’t give me that cheek.”

“Who’s Gwaine?”

“Lad around your height. Late-twenties, shaggy-haired Irishman, you can’t miss him. When he came here, he loved the tavern and the booze. Oh, I forgot to mention. We have a pub down the road called the Knight. That’s where you can get your ale from on your night off.”

“And when do I get my night off?”

“Hmm, not sure yet. Definitely not for a few days.” Both of them heard the grandfather clock strike the hour, meaning it was time for dinner. “Come on, it’s time for dinner.” Arthur followed Merlin into the dining room, the guests having either moved to their rooms, the front room or to the pub.

“Is there any particular seating arrangements?”

“No, not really. The only thing is that Gaius sits at the head of the table, Gwen and me either side of him. Outside of that, it’s free choice. Sit by me tonight.” Taking the chair next to Merlin, Arthur sat down, waiting for dinner. Gwen, Mithian and Percival had already arrived, looking at Arthur curiously.

Merlin tapped Arthur’s shoulder. “You’re meant to stand behind your chair. We only sit when Gaius arrives.”

“Oh, sorry.” Arthur got up from the chair, tucking it back under the table. Cutlery and a plate had already been set out for him. With Gaius being the last to arrive, Percival and Freya already behind their chairs, Gaius gave cue for everyone to be seated.

“Before we dine tonight, I’d like to introduce you all to Arthur. Arthur will be with us until mid-January. He’s new to all of this so please be nice. Arthur, I’m sure everyone will make you feel welcome here.” Arthur faintly smiled at Gaius, already taking note that some weren’t going to like him. Being welcomed to a roast, questions were fired at Arthur. Gwen started the conversation.

“So, Arthur, where do you come from and what’s your occupation?”

“I’m from Camelot. I’m a student.”

Gwaine followed on. “Studying what?”

“Business and Finance. I’m heir to my father’s company.”

“Which sells what?”

“I haven’t the faintest of ideas.”

Freya piped up. “So you do work then?” Arthur looked at her suspiciously. “Well, as a student having to pay back quite a sum of money, you must find a way of income surely?”

“No, I don’t work. I have the necessary requirements already. In fact, this is my first job in two years. I worked for my father before starting university.” People sighed or said nothing, knowing that Arthur came from a family of wealth.

“So you’re 20?”

“21.”

Mithian took over from Freya. “So why are you here exactly?” Arthur didn’t want to tell them the real reason, not currently trusting them, giving that most of them weren’t taking a liking to Arthur and his background.

“Work experience mostly, but also for a change of scene. It’s much better than Adelaide.”

Forks clattered on the plates as Gwen looked up. “You were going to Adelaide?”

“Well, the family were. I didn’t fancy going there, so I’m here instead.” Gaius knew Arthur felt a little uncomfortable sharing information with others, and Merlin could tell that Arthur was hiding the real reason. Gaius kept order. “Now now, we’re all up early tomorrow for another day of work, so let’s eat our food before it goes cold.”

Finishing their food, everyone looked around the table to see who’d be elected to clean up. “Who’s on kitchen duty tonight?”

“Why don’t we let Arthur do this, since he’s new to this?” The majority agreed, leaving the table. “Arthur, why don’t you get started. There isn’t much to do tonight.” The rest left the table to Arthur, Gaius going back to his office before retreating to his annexe. Arthur groaned, Gaius already going against his word. Arthur began to take the bowls and clean up, Merlin almost feeling sorry for him. Earlier on, he was just teasing with the blond, but for everyone to immediately elect him was unfair, especially when he had no idea what he was doing.

 

Arthur went through the archway that connected the kitchen and dining room to find the plates and bowls used by the guests had not been cleaned. Setting the bowls down onto a counter, he began to load the dishwasher. Arthur didn’t notice Merlin turning on the hot tap, grabbing a washing up bowl from a cupboard to deal with the cutlery until he heard running water. “Merlin?”

Merlin turned to Arthur. “Yes?”

“Why are you doing this? It’s my duty, not yours.”

“It wasn’t fair for them to immediately elect you, especially Gaius. And anyway, you’re my tutee and therefore I need to be here to guide you. Can’t have you buggering up the dishwasher.”

“I’m not!”

“You will with the way you’re loading the plates in.” Arthur soon admitted defeat. “Help me, Merlin! Please? I have no idea what I’m doing.” Merlin turned the tap off, showing Arthur how to properly load them. As soon as they finished, they were soon upstairs at their respective rooms, Arthur hanging outside Merlin’s room. “I’ll give you a call tomorrow morning.”

“I can get up, Merlin!”

“Fair enough.” Arthur went to walk away, stopping outside his room, turning on his heel. Merlin had undone his door and had almost slipped inside. “Oh, and Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you… for today and what you-“

Merlin lightly blushed. “Get some sleep, Arthur.” Arthur nodded and went to his own room, closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur experiences his first day of work. Merlin comes to learn of Arthur's true self.

Arthur found it strange to be going to bed at such an early time. Underneath the duvet, his room now warm thanks to the radiator, he imagined himself back in Camelot. Likely chance was he'd be out at some club with Leon a bunch of people he took no interest in. He'd also probably be drunk and kissing some girl that he didn't even know, rather than be confined to a bed before 10:30pm. The likely chance for going to bed early was so he'd gain enough slepe to be able to get up early. Trying to get off to sleep, he thought of Merlin, his thoughts entwining with the girls he'd meet at clubs. Arthur had only kissed girls before, but now he wondered what would it be like to kiss a guy. Having Merlin on top of him earlier, even though it was an accident, felt rather natural to him. Indeed Merlin was attractive, with his ears that often went red at the tips, dark blue irises that captivated Arthur, not to mention his cheekbones and mop of dark hair that curled at the tips. He'd could think about him all night, even dream about him, the problem was that Arthur couldn't seem to drift off, used to usual habits.

 

22nd December

3:37am. Everyone was fast asleep minus Arthur, who was in his room, smoking a cigarette. To Arthur, if this was to be his home for the next month, he might as well make use of it. What Arthur didn't realise though was that there was a smoke alarm outside of his room. It wouldn't be three minutes before the alarm went off, sending panic across the house. Hearing the alarm, Arthur used the bedside table to put out the cigarette end. Once he was sure it was out, he threw the last of it out of the window. Closing the window back up, drawing the curtains to, he slipped back into bed, leaving the staff to deal with the alarm.

 

At 5:30am, Merlin's alarm went off. If it weren't for his alarm, Merlin would most likely be late to breakfast and to serving people. Usually he'd set this for 6am, but because he now had Arthur under his wing, he had to make sure that Arthur was also up and ready. It didn't help that he was disturbed by the smoke alarm going off. Hopping into the shower for a quick wash, he could hear the movements of some of the staff, meaning it wouldn't be long before he'd have to start another day of work. Drying himself off and quickly getting changed, he popped round to Arthur's room, his hair still towel dry.

Pressing his ear against the door, he found Arthur to still be sleeping. He also found that Arthur was a snorer, and a rather loud one as well. Knocking on the door, he tried to get Arthur's attention. "Arthur? Arthur, I know it's early but get up." No response.

Instead, Merlin pulled down the door handle and lightly pushed it open. Creeping in and gently closing the door behind him, he found Arthur's room to be a mess. The duvet was half off the bed and the sheets had come loose. One pillow was already on the floor, Arthur gripping onto one for comfort. The room also smelled of smoke. Merlin went over to Arthur and gave him a nudge. "Arthur! Wake up you lazy arse!" Arthur had well gone though. So instead, Merlin threw open the curtains, Arthur screaming from the emerging light, tossing and turning in his bed. Outside was rather miserable, clouds coming in from the west, Merlin hoping all of the jobs would be complete before the snow began to fall. "Sod off, Merlin!"

"Arthur, why does your room smell of smoke?" Merlin glared at Arthur. "What did you do?"

"Fag."

"Arthur! You know you're not meant to do that!" Merlin came from the window, shoving Arthur's legs over to one side to sit on his bed, trying to rouse the blond awake. Arthur formed his argument.

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't sleep and I'd gone 24 hours without one."

"Use a patch!" Merlin took hold of Arthur's arms and tried to pull him up, which proved to be difficult considering that Arthur was sleeping on his stomach. "Arthur, get up, you've got jobs to do."

"Sod off! I practically went to sleep an hour ago!" Merlin wasn't having any of it though, and forced Arthur up.

"Tough! Big day ahead for both of us."

Arthur groaned as he made contact with the pillow. "This isn't fair!" Merlin manged to shove the pillow to one side, using his hand to cup Arthur's head instand. "Ow! Merlin!"

"Life isn't fair, Arthur. Welcome to the world of work." Giving in by pushing himself up and rubbing his eyes, Arthur was met with a wide grin and a very awake Merlin. "Morning," Merlin beamed as Arthur's eyes met his.

"Your hair is a mess."

"Dealing with you." Arthur reached out his attempted to flatten Merlin's hair, Merlin careful not to lean into the touch. "Need vodka."

"We've got none. Sorry, Arthur, no alcohol until Christmas."

"Fine! Have we got coffee on the menu this morning?"

"Yes. Coffee is always on the menu."

"Good, I'll need three cups." Arthur went to pull away the duvet, to find that he couldn't move without embarrassing himself. Merlin noticed. "What is it, Arthur?"

Arthur pointed down to his covered crotch. "I can't move."

Merlin face-palmed, not caring what Arthur was hiding from him. "Dreaming of girls?"

Arthur's cheeks went red. "A guy actually."

Merlin said nothing, just dragged him out of the bed and shoved him towards the bathroom. "Doesn't matter. Shower, now! You stink!"

"Oi!" Merlin retreated to the chair at the dressing table. Arthur left the bathroom door slightly open to enable him to hear Merlin. "What's my first job then?" Arthur asked as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Merlin took a note of his bed and the room. "Well first of all you need to get dried and dressed, and then make your bed."

Merlin then heard a bump in the shower. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just slipped, that's all. Make my bed?"

"Yes. That makes tuck the sheets down properly, pull the duvet back on the bed and into the correct position. Then you need to put all your pillowcases back on the bed."

Merlin heard the shower being turned off, Arthur opening the shower door. Grabbing the nearest towel, Arthur wrapped it around his hips to cover his private regions and grabbed a smaller one for his hair. He then came into the bedroom, Merlin trying not to gaze at Arthur. "Do we get some sort of inspection?"

"Of course we do. Gwen comes in and inspects all of the rooms every Sunday. Any untidy rooms she reports to Gaius," Merlin added as Arthur rummaged through the chest of drawers for clothing.

"Great." Merlin noted the way that one word slipped from Arthur's lips, rolling his eyes and sighing. With Arthur drying his hair, Merlin was able to catch a sneak peak of Arthur's body. Thoughts wandered into his head, Merlin trying to let them go as Arthur noticed the flush in Merlin's cheeks. Arthur moved over to the bed, pulling the duvet onto the floor and discarding the pillows, allowing Arthur to place the sheet back into position. Merlin observed. "Like what you see?"

"Yeah." Merlin realised how he dragged out the word, his eyelids drooping, and from then insisted on shutting up. Arthur continued to make the bed, asking Merlin for approval. "Am I doing this right?"

"You've never made a bed before?"

"Never needed to?"

"But what about at university? Don't they do inspections there?" Placing the pillows back, Arthur removed his towel and got dressed, Merlin looking in other direction.

"You can look if you want. Surely you've seen a man's body before."

"Why would I want to look?"

"You seemed interested." Merlin remained facing the other way until Arthur's jeans were on, Arthur continuing the conversation. "I live at home. I come from Camelot and study there. I've never needed to do this sort of thing." Arthur flopped onto the bed to chuck his trainers on, Arthur patting the space next to him for Merlin to join him. Easing onto the bed, Arthur turned to Merlin. "What else do I need to do? Because there's a high chance I'll fuck it up."

"Open your window to get rid of the smell of smoke. Then I'm on kitchen duty this morning. The reason why I woke you up early. Okay, can you cook?"

"No. Not a thing."

Merlin threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Bloody heck! Okay, I'm going to have to think of something. Okay, follow me. Window first." Arthur opened the window to allow the cold air to come in. Following Merlin downstairs, greeting Elyan on the way, they came to the dining room. Cereals had been laid out on the table, allowing one to choose the cereal they preferred. Percival was already there eating Ricicles. Freya's voice could be heard from the kitchen, singing away to songs on the radio.

"Morning lads," Percival greeted the pair as they each grabbed a bowl.

"Morning."

"Did any of you smell smoke last night?"

"Yes we did, didn't we, Arthur?" Arthur remained silent. With Merlin and Percival exchanging conversation, Arthur was starting to snooze, falling asleep on Merlin's shoulder. It would be Percival who noticed. "Arthur?"

"Zzz," was Arthur's only reply.

"Merlin? He's fallen asleep." Merlin glanced down to the blond snoozer, his eyes diverting back to Percival. "Usual habits." Merlin shifted to wake Arthur, Arthur startled. "Oi! Wake up!"

"Jesus Christ Merlin, no need to shout!"

"Then stay awake." Percival watched the two continue to argue. "Guys. Breakfast is not going to be eaten if you keep moaning." Both went silent and continued to eat. Freya left the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal, leaving the kitchen for Percival and Merlin.

"Right, who's doing what this morning?" Percival turned to Arthur. "Can you cook?"

Arthur grinned. "Not a thing."

"Jesus... right, simple things for you then."

Merlin placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Don't worry, Percival can teach you how to cook at some point, won't you, Percy?"

Percival glared at Merlin, Merlin grinning. "Sure."

"Have you got your nicotine patch on?" Arthur left the spoon in the now empty bowl, pulling the sleeve to his hoodie up, allowing the patch to beocme visible. "Good, you're going to need them." Percival observed. "Another smoker."

"My life, my rules."

"Gwaine's the best one for helping you cut your addiction then." Percival got up from his chair and went into the kitchen, leaving Merlin with Arthur. "Don't worry, we'll sort you out. Right, first thing's first, take the bowls and place them in the dishwasher, like I showed you yesterday. Then clean the cutlery."

"Then what?" Arthur asked as they both got up from the dining table.

"Then go to the fridge and grab a carton of milk. Bring this to the table to allow the guests eat cereal. We'll go from there."

 

 

Later that afternoon...

Allowing the guests eat breakfast, Gaius and Merlin had Arthur working on basic jobs across the day, such as cleaning the bathrooms and dusting the house. Mithian taught Arthur how to correctly wash clothes and return the clothing to right rooms. It was hard work, and by the evening he was back in the kitchen with Percival, extremely exhausted. Merlin was taking some time off, enjoying himself with the guests.

Percival placed the ingredients onto the table - this consisting of a bag of potatoes, a bag of carrots, a bag of frozen peas and a couple of tins of sweetcorn. The cabbage was already on the stove, as were the brussels sprouts. The jars of mint sauce were in the cupboard. Arthur stood near the stove. "Right, where do we begin?"

"When we do a roast for the guests, we do this in the form of a carvery."

"So they can come up and collect whatever they wish?"

"Exactly. Now, the chicken is in the oven roasting nicely. Mrs Rathbone is a vegetarian as are the McAuley's, and the Begum's can only eat Halal meat so I'm doing a vegetarian alternative for them. I need you to chop carrots and peel the potatoes." Percival showed Arthur how to chop a carrot and peel a potato. Arthur found the peeling much easier. They were soon joined by Freya, who didn't take to having Arthur in the kitchen easily. "What's he doing in my kitchen?"

Arthur said nothing and continued his duties, Percival sighing. "It's not your kitchen, it's Merlin's. And as head cook, I said he could. He's got to learn how to cook at some point, so why not now?" Defeated, she took the saucepan of chopped carrots and filled it with water, allowing to boil on the stove. The same went with the potatoes. "Arthur, the jars of mint sauce are in the top cupboard next to the stove. Take the two half-empty ones and add warm water to it. Then get a tea spoon to mix. Once you've done that, take the jars to the end tables."

 

A little while later, Arthur was making his way around the kitchen, fetching wine glasses from the cupboard. Freya was mashing the spuds, adding milk and butter to them. A seperate saucepan was left to one side, remembering to add Soya Milk to these, due to Natalie McAuley and Martin McFerguson both having dairy allergies. Percival was finishing off the veggie alternatives before getting the chicken out, ready to be carved.

Merlin observed from the archway. "Need any help?"

Arthur turned to find a grinning Merlin approaching him. "I think I should be fine."

"Percival was muttering to me a minute ago on your culinary skills."

"Oh, and what did he say?"

"He tells me to make sure you avoid dealing with chickens." Both of them grinned at each other. "You're not too bad with vegetables though." It was then that Arthur let out a yawn. "You've certainly earnt that yawn, you've done well today."

"You know, I don't think I've ever done so much work in one day, minus my assignments of course."

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'll be alright. I'll see you at dinner." Arthur leant in to ruffle Merlin's hair, giving Merlin a light shove towards the archway. Noticing the wine bottle in his hand, he was tempted to spare a drop for himself, but noticing the image of Morgana, his father and Merlin in his head, he managed to fight off the temptation. Freya collected the saucepan of mashed spuds and took it to the end table, leaving Percival and Arthur in the kitchen. They were soon chatting.

"What made you become a chef?"

"I prefer to call myself a cook."

"Okay, cook? What made you become a cook?"

"Here. I used to come here as a child. Every year for Christmas, my family and I made our way north across Albion up to Acestir. My favourite part about this place was the food and the friendly atmosphere, which was what my parents and older sister loved about the place. Hunith was such a great cook."

"Who's Hunith?"

"Gaius' daughter, Merlin's mother. That's why Merlin refers it as 'his house'. Because someday it will be, and someday soon. When Gaius' retires, all of this belongs to Merlin."

"Well, why not Hunith?"

"Can't handle the pressure. Hunith is also ill, Merlin won't tell what type, nor will Gaius."

"Why doesn't she live with them?"

"Only Merlin knows, and that he keeps private. For my family anyway, my family died when I was 14. Living with my aunt, we never came up here. She likes holidays abroad. It was only when I was 18 that I came alone back up here, Gaius remembering me. I kept coming every Christmas, and I wanted to give something back to them for making my childhood worthwhile. The place made me feel at home. So I studied culinary arts at college, gaining my qualifications. Before working up here, I was working in a café. Hunith quit her job when I was 19, the three moving back to Ealdor. Having an empty position, I applied and got the job. I've been working here since."

"Don't you go home to see family? Surely the inn isn't open all year?"

"No, it's not. We open from May to January. Once the New Year has passed, the guests return home on 4th and we begin to pack up and go home on 5th. It's just a house then, shared between Gaius and Merlin."

"So, you're how old exactly?"

"27. To be fair, Arthur, you're one of the youngest here."

"Really. Merlin can't be much older than me then?"

"Younger, he's on his way to 20. Gwen's the oldest of the females at 25. She's also the only one who's engaged. Gwaine is the oldest of the men at 29. Lancelot is 28. Gwen's younger brother, Elyan is 23. Freya is the youngest of us at 18. Elena is only a year older at 19 and Mithian is your age at 21. Freya and Mithian are also the only natives here, save for Gaius."

"Who's Gwen engaged to?"

"Lancelot. Been engaged two years now. They plan to get married next summer and then move elsewhere."

"Oh." Grabbing the plates, Arthur carried these to where the roast chicken was, Percival ready and waiting to carve the meat. Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm ever so sorry for your loss."

"My family remains here, so I haven't lost anything." Arthur carried the remainder of the food out onto the table, leaving Percival in the kitchen with the chicken. For the next hour, Arthur would be going around, filling people's glasses with wine or fizzy pop for the kids.

 

  
A good hour later at the dining table...

The staff stood behind their chairs as Gaius came in from the hallway to join them, the remainder of the roast being left to the staff. The guests were keeping themselves entertained as usual, but when Gaius allowed everyone to be seated, he noticed that there was one staff member short. 

"Where's Arthur?" He first turned to Merlin, being Arthur's tutor. 

"Why would I know? Last time I saw him was in the kitchen. He was filling the glasses with wine. I asked if he needed help, but he kindly refused. Percival and Freya were superivising him." Gaius looked at Freya. 

"Percival was the last one in the kitchen." Percival piped up. "He said he needed a cigarette, and a lie down."

Gwaine hadn't long come back in from the main entrance, having a quick fag himself. "I saw him outside not long ago, we were having a chat on football and women." The table chucked in unison, settling back down to dinner. "I haven't seen him siince."

"Do you ever chat about anything else?" Elena asked him as she continued to mash her spuds. 

"Hey, might as well get to know the man. What would say, Merlin?" Merlin glanced up at Gwaine, wondering why he was being dragged into the conversation. "Why me?"

"Well, you know, being Arthur?"

"Yeah, by all means. He's not that bad. I'll go and see him after dinner, see if he's okay."

"Always the nuturing one," Lancelot muttered.

"At least he cares," Mithian replied. 

"Yeah, but would Arthur even bother doing the same? They barely know each other." It would be from there where the table was all at gossip.

"Apparently, from what I read in the national paper, his dad is rather famous and his son is making him look like a twat! He went clubbing three nights in a row, came back drunk and shagged different women on each occasion."

"Sounds like you, Gwaine."

"Only Gwaine knows his limits."

"Then he doesn't have any respect for anyone."

"He's failing university."

"He's battling an alcohol addiction." The comments went on. Feeling uncomfortable, Merlin pushed his chair back, leaving his plate on the table as left the dining hall. "Merlin, where are you going?"

"Out of here for one thing?"

"But you've barely touched your food."

"I have no appetite. Yet you say that Arthur has no respect for anyone, but to be fair I think none of you do either. You can't go 24 hours and you're gossiping like wildfire! How do you know that any of this is even true? It's just rumour. Maybe if you got to know the person and see them for who they truly are then maybe Arthur wouldn't be hostile around you. Remember, he's not used to it. Let him grow, get used to all of this." Merlin left the dining room, grabbing a plate on the way. Filling it with food, he grabbed a tray, placing the plate on it along with a glass of wine. Taking his own plate and glass, he took the items upstairs, gently placing the items down near Arthur's door before knocking it.

"Who is it?" Arthur mumbled from the other side. Merlin opened the door, grabbing the tray to bring inside. Noticing Merlin's presence, Arthur stretched and sat up, exploiting his bed-ridden hair. Merlin placed the tray onto the dressing table. Closing the door behind him, Merlin shuffled onto the bed next to Arthur. "Hey, I came to see if you were okay?"

"Yeah. Tried to get a signal when I was outside but to no avail. I came up here and found the signal was better. I told my father that I was doing well, considering cocking up to begin with." Arthur fell back onto the pillows. "I'm flipping knackered, Merlin! Life is hard."

"I know. I also know that you're not really here on work experience are you?" Arthur turned onto his side, allowing him to face Merlin. 

"How do you know?"

"Because no person on experience of this sort is that unorganised and deprived of basic life skills."

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Then why are you really here?"

"Again, I cocked things up. At home, I'm a right prick to everyone. You've probably heard the stories, that I'm always pissed, a poor performing student, rude, cocky, always fucking women with no sense of logic-"

"It's true. Everything they said downstairs is true?"

"Yeah. And because of this, my dad wanted the family to go to Adelaide. That or Gibraltar. I wanted to come alone to Caerleon. As soon as they left me at the airport, I screwed things up by getting on the wrong plane. I ended up in Mora with no sufficient amount of money or way of coming home. The woman at the airport, Fiona, contacted Gaius. That's why I'm here. My father allowed me to go on my own as a way of learning responsibility."

"So you're an alcohol addict?"

"Yes. In a way, this is work experience for me, but also life experience. This is also my first time away from my parents. All of this is new for me."

"I had no idea."

Tears formed in Arthur's eyes. "Please don't think any different about me. I'm trying to become a better person. I don't want to be that man anymore." Merlin got up from off the bed, remembering about the food. "I don't. You're just Arthur to me." Grabbing the plate, he took the smaller tray over to Arthur. "You haven't eaten since lunchtime. I brought you food, eat what you want."

"Thank you." Merlin then handed him the glass. "I can't. I'll go back the way I was."

"No you won't. I snuck this one out for you. Everyone downstairs has got orange juice."

"Why would you do that?"

"Becuase I noticed how tempted you were, and this is a reward for fighting the temptation. Drink it slowly, it will help." Taking a sip, Arthur placed it onto the bedside table. Together on Arthur's bed, they ate their dinner in a comfortable silence. Finishing off the wine, Merlin was about to take the tray down when Arthur halted him.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go to sleep."

"Alright, goodnight Arthur."

"Can you stay with me? Just so I can drift off. Sometimes I end up feeling rather homesick, which is why I don't go on trips alone. It's something I'm also trying to tackle." Smiling, Merlin left the tray on the dressing table and came to Arthur's bed. Chucking his trainers off, Merlin crept under the duvet next to Arthur, using the one hand to stroke Arthur's hair. It wouldn't be long before Arthur was asleep.


End file.
